


she means everything to me

by RMarie124



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Reunion Fic, canon divergence in chapter two, definitely PWP, letters filled with longing, set post-East Anglia, spoilers for East Anglia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Randvi eagerly awaits Eivor's return from East Anglia.And Eivor restlessly awaits Randvi's return.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been enjoying AC: Valhalla so much. I'm so upset I didn't get to finish it before having to move back onto campus. It's such a great game, and Eivor and Randvi both caught my attention right away. I love them together. This is my first work for ACV, and AC in general, as this is the first AC game I've ever played!
> 
> This is set after East Anglia, but I'm pretty sure I got the timeline of their relationship a little messed up. It's okay, though. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Randvi,_

_I often find myself stricken by a deep sense of longing while I am away from Ravensthorpe. Though traveling calms my restless soul, and it gives me great pride to forge alliances with the people here, I am still taken by bouts of longing for home. For you._

_On the battlefield I am singularly focused on living to see another day, and making sure my raiders do as well. But as we sail, as we travel, I will be reminded of you in even the smallest things. A red leaf will remind me of the way your hair shines in the morning light, or the blue of the sky will resemble your eyes so closely that I feel as though you are watching over me. With each new alliance I forge, I yearn to return to you. The winds call me back to you each time, and I spend a great deal of our voyage home picking which stories to recount to you._

_East Anglia is far from home and I feel that absence acutely. I’ve found ruins here that I believe you’d love to explore. I’ll take you one day when things have calmed. I must take you to meet King Oswald. He grew to learn so much in the short time I fought by his side. You would love him._

_My love, I think of you often. You invade my senses at night, and if I focus enough, it’s like you are here with me. I taste the echoes of you on my lips, feel the softness of your skin reflected in my own, scarred though it is. Do you hear me breathing your name into the wind at night? Does it carry back to you?_

_If I allow myself to continue, I will not finish this letter until I once again reach the shores of our home. By the time this arrives, I should be only days out. I have many treasures and stories untold for you._

_Eivor_

Randvi sighed and finished reading the letter for what felt like the thousandth time in the three days since it came to her. Since their romance had begun, it had become a tradition for Eivor to write. In truth, she always had. It was just that now, the letters were much different than simple updates.

_By the time this letter arrives, I should be only days out._

That should mean that she would be arriving home soon. Randvi paced the alliance room nervously, ears open for any sign of her drengr’s return. It was agonizing, waiting for Eivor. Whenever her letters arrived, Randvi would write a reply of her own and sneak it into the special locked box she’d had made for Eivor. Randvi had one of her own. She had yet to write her reply, for how could she respond to words that lit such a fire in her? The fire burned both for adventure and for Eivor’s hands on her skin. Why write a reply on paper when she could write it on Eivor’s skin with her own hands and lips?

Quick footsteps followed by a small voice calling her name pulled her out into the main area of the longhouse to find Knud standing breathlessly with a wide grin. A horn sounded in the near vicinity.

“Randvi!” Knud held his hand out for hers. “Eivor is back!”

Randvi looked out of the longhouse into the broad daylight. Her drengr was home. She smiled and took Knud’s hand.

“Lead the way, then!”

Knud led her down to the docks eagerly, wondering what treasures and stories Eivor had brought home this time. He was speaking at breakneck speed, and Randvi could barely keep up, save for holding onto the concept of knowing that Eivor was _home_. Sure enough, the drengr was hauling supplies off her boat, giving commands and greeting people who come to see her. Knud took off to greet her, Eivor crouching down and producing a small trinket for the boy. She seemed to give him a task, and he nodded very seriously and set to helping the men tie the boat to the dock. Then, Eivor looked up to scan the crowd. Randvi hoped that she wasn’t looking too expectant, but the second Eivor’s eyes found hers, she knew all hope was lost.

Eivor’s one sided grin sent heat running through Randvi’s veins, and she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin as Eivor approached.

“Randvi,” Her voice raspy, deep, and effortlessly charming. “It is good to see you. I bring gifts for the clan; supplies, decorations. And perhaps the most important,” She held out an ornate gold band, “the symbol of an alliance with East Anglia.”

Randvi took the band. “Thank you, Eivor. Your work for our clan has been invaluable. Do you need any assistance in unloading the longship?”

Eivor shook her head. “My men are well equipped to handle the task. We should be done soon. And then I shall meet you in the long house? I have many tales to regale you with, and treasures to show you.”

“I look forward to it.”

——————————

After what felt like forever but was likely only the better part of an hour, Eivor strode into the longhouse, a box in hand. Randvi came out of her room and went to Eivor’s leaning up against the door frame.

“I got your letter not three days ago.” Randvi said, watching her place trinkets and notes on her desk. “This King Oswald seems like an intriguing man.”

Eivor chuckled, low in her throat, and Randvi loved the sound. “Oswald is a unique man, Randvi. He stands up to fight if he must, yet prefers to take the path of diplomacy before the path of the blade. In a short time, he went from being unwilling to fight, to taking on Rued himself. I thought him dead, but after our siege on Rued’s hideout, we found he lived. It was truly a moment of sheer joy, Randvi. The man had grown on me.”

Randvi smiled and stepped further into the room. “Inspired by you, no doubt, to stand up and fight.”

“Perhaps, but in the end, it was he who inspired us to fight."

Randvi hummed and nodded. “And the ruins you mentioned?”

Eivor’s face lit up. “Yes! I found this pendant there and thought you might like it.” She reached into her pocket to produce a long gold chain with a beautiful opal pendant at the end. “I thought it might match your cape. The opal catches the light and becomes endless different colors.”

Randvi stood frozen in place, looking at the piece of jewelry. It was gorgeous, it truly was, and Randvi was more than thankful to be receiving it. It simply struck her, then, that this was as real to Eivor as it was to her. She had known, of course, for who sends letters about longing and wanting to someone they’re not serious about? This pendant felt like a promise.

Eivor’s smile faltered. “Do you not like it? Have I overstepped by bringing this to you? If so, you have my sincerest apologies. I did not mean to upset you.”

Randvi rushed forward to grasp the hand that held the pendant and shook her head. “No, no Eivor, I love it. It’s beautiful, and I shall wear it proudly. I simply wasn’t expecting a gift of such splendor.”

Eivor’s free hand came to cup Randvi’s cheek and she sighed, tilting her head into the touch. “I know I usually bring you home gifts of supplies and weapons. But I couldn’t resist giving this pendant to you. Here, let me.”

Randvi ducked her head so that Eivor could place the pendant around her head. She shifted Randvi’s braid out of the way, almost reverently, and followed the chain down to the pendant, resting her fingers there momentarily. Their eyes met, and Eivor smiled softly.

“It suits you.”

“I love it.” Randvi’s hands covered Eivor’s at the edge of the pendant. “I heard you at night, though you were far away.” She smiled at the light blush on Eivor’s cheeks. “Did my replies ever reach you?”

Eivor pressed their foreheads together. “Always, my love. It was like I could hear you with me. If I spoke your name, you spoke mine in return.”

Randvi leaned in and kissed Eivor lightly before moving to close the door to her room. As she returned, she unhooked her cloak and sent it to the floor.

“I thought it daft to write a note back to you to hide in here when I could just tell you now everything I wanted to say.” Randvi placed both her hands on Eivor’s chest. “What a gift it is to be in love with one who is a drengr and a poet. You wield such power and yet your words are so delicately spun.”

“Only the finest for you.” Eivor said, conviction laced into her tone.

“Who else would send a letter to their love telling of how they sought pleasure in the dark of the night in their own hand, hoping that the other would hear them and join, save a poet?” Randvi closed her eyes. “I _ached_ for you while you were gone, Eivor. Reading that you do the same as I when you’re gone made that ache grow stronger. To think about you that way, to _imagine_ you like that it— _Gods_ , it was nearly more than I could handle.”

Eivor lifted her finger so that it was tilting Randvi’s head up. The look in her eyes was dark, her tongue darting out to taste her bottom lip. Randvi wished that Eivor was tasting her lips instead of her own.

“I shall stop writing such things if it is too much for you to bear.” Eivor’s tone was low and teasing, igniting Randvi’s desire. “Or shall I write more? Telling you in exquisite detail how I must keep myself from crying your name at night while I’m gone?”

“ _Eivor_ ,” Randvi felt her release building and they hadn’t even done anything. How did this woman have so much power over her?

Eivor leaned in until their lips were barely touching. “Tell me, my love. What would you have said in return?”

Randvi closed the distance between them with a slow, open-mouthed kiss. Her hands automatically came to rest on the side of Eivor’s face, pulling her closer. Eivor’s hands found purchase on Randvi’s hips and _Gods_ how she’d missed the sure grip she always had. Randvi moved her hands across Eivor’s armor, slowly discarding it onto the floor. Eivor’s hands were forging a path of their own through Randvi’s armor, and piece by piece, they took away the title of drengr and table-maiden, leaving them solely as Eivor and Randvi.

“I would tell you,” Randvi said breathlessly, after breaking their kiss. “That I longed to lay with you. That I missed the mornings we’d take selfishly for ourselves, the afternoons we’d talk over the table. That at night, I slept in a tunic of yours to trick my mind into thinking you were there, only to be sparked with desire so strong, I would need nothing but a few minutes before I found release.”

Eivor kissed her again, and she felt like she could fly, soar as high as Sunin does. Eivor was everywhere, hands roaming, pulling her closer and backwards towards the bed. Randvi was alight with want, her body gravitating towards Eivor’s touch. They sat at the edge of the bed, Randvi’s legs framing Eivor’s hips. Randvi pushed playfully at Eivor’s shoulders, urging her to lay back onto the bed. She complied, and they shifted so they were fully on the bed, Randvi sitting above Eivor, and Eivor looking at her like there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“Look at you.” Eivor murmured, her hands gliding up Randvi’s thighs and waist and back down again. “A sight to behold. I thought about you often like this.”

Randvi leaned down to kiss Eivor, rolling her hips lightly. Eivor’s responding hum was like music to her ears, like a spark to a flame. She continued to roll her hips, delighted at how Eivor was responding to her motions. Her hands, calloused and battle scarred, slid under Randvi’s tunic, and she gladly tossed it to an unknown corner of the room. Eivor’s hands skimmed torturously up her waist, one hand moving up between her breasts to trace the curve of her neck, before moving to touch her breasts. Randvi whimpered as Eivor brushed her fingers lightly over her nipples, before pulling them gently. She leaned down to place kisses on Eivor’s neck, nipping gently at the flesh as she went.

“Eivor,” Her voice was laced with want and a breath short of a moan. “ _Please_ touch me.”

The response she got was a low moan and hands pushing desperately at her pants. Randvi shifted to better remove them before moving to take off Eivor’s trousers. Once done, Randvi took a moment to take in the sight in front of her. Eivor’s hair was disheveled, her face flushed with a beautiful shade of red, stretched out and looking at her coyly. Eivor reached one hand to grasp at the headboard while one slid down her stomach to toy with the ends of her tunic. Instead of removing it, she pulled it up slightly, before dipping her fingers between her legs. She sighed, and closed her eyes, opening her legs ever so slightly.

Randvi was transfixed by the sight. Eivor was laid out before her, giving her a taste of what she did while she was away, and Randvi felt the answering rush of heat through her body at the sight. Eivor slid two fingers inside herself and moaned, her back arching slightly. Randvi reached out, taking Eivor’s wrist and pulling it from between her legs. The whimper that Eivor let out was small, and the look in her eyes said she was closer than she’d let on. Randvi settled over Eivor’s hips again, bringing Eivor’s hand up to her mouth. She drew Eivor’s fingers into her mouth, looking down at her as she did so. Eivor’s free hand came down to grasp her hip in a bruising grip, and Randvi rolled her hips.

“Randvi, by the _Gods_ , are you trying to kill me?” The rasp of Eivor’s voice spurred her on.

Randvi eased Eivor’s fingers out of her mouth and raised up on her knees. She brought the hand down between her legs, stopping only briefly to make sure that Eivor was alright with the direction. She nodded, reaching the rest of the way herself. Randvi couldn’t hold back the loud moan that tore through her throat when Eivor finally touched her. She was slick with desire already, perpetuated by the few moments she’d watched Eivor pleasure herself.

“I should ask you the same question.” She breathed, her hips grinding desperately on Eivor’s hand.

“You can watch me anytime you like,” Eivor teased, slipping a finger inside her. “All you have to do is ask.”

Randvi braced a hand on Eivor’s chest, her brain too addled with pleasure and promise to say much else besides, “ _More._ ”

Eivor slipped another finger inside her, and Randvi keened at the sensation. She felt frantic, chasing release that seemed to be so close and so far away at the same time. Eivor’s thumb was drawing circles on her clit and each time felt like lighting had struck her. She wanted nothing more than to tip over the edge, to let caution go and say Eivor’s name as loud as she pleased. Randvi pushed her hips into each movement of Eivor’s fingers inside of her, her own fingers curling against Eivor’s chest.

“Randvi,” Eivor said, slowing her fingers. “Come up here.”

In her pleasured haze Randvi didn’t understand it first. “What do you mean?”

Eivor’s free hand urged her hips forward, and she lifted her chin. “Up _here_.”

Randvi stopped the movements of her hips to stare down at Eivor. “You want me to…?”

“Yes. I heard about this on my travels in East Anglia and have thought of little else than trying it with you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Randvi countered, though she was already staring at Eivor’s mouth and had moved further up her body.

“You won’t.” Eivor licked her lips and helped Randvi settle over her. “Besides, if I am to drown, I would love for it to be between your thighs.”

Randvi threaded her hand cautiously through Eivor’s hair and laughed breathlessly at her comment. Her reply was on its way out when it was interrupted by Eivor’s tongue running the length of her entrance up to her clit. The release she’d been seeking was back in an instant, her hand gripping tightly at the headboard in front of her.

“Gods, _Eivor_.” She gasped, unable to stop the movement of her hips.

Eivor hummed against her and it sent a shockwave of heat through her. Randvi had long known in the space of her own mind that tEivor’s tongue was not only silver with words, but with pleasure as well. What a delight it had been to be acquainted with both sides after so long fantasizing about it.

Eivor’s fingers dug into her hips, urging her to keep up their steady movement. She could hear and feel how slick she was and let out a breathy moan at the thought of what a mess Eivor’s face must look like.

Though the angle was different, Eivor still knew exactly what she was doing, and soon, Randvi was arching her back, straining with the effort of not screaming her release. She slumped forward against the headboard, trying to catch her breath, and gently carding her hands through Eivor’s hair. A tap at her hip and a gentle hand pushing her away caused her to let out a small laugh and roll bonelessly to lay beside her lover.

Eivor was a sight to behold, her hair disheveled, her lips and chin glistening in the low candle light. She licked her lips and Randvi couldn’t help but surge forward and kiss her, the lingering taste of her own self clouding her senses.

“You seemed to enjoy that.” Eivor whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Randvi’s ear. Her tone was equal parts smug and pleased.

Randvi nodded. “I shall like to personally thank whoever told you about that.”

Eivor laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. Randvi let her hand slide down Eivor’s chest to play with the ends of her tunic. She slid her hand underneath the fabric, dragging her nails lightly down Eivor’s stomach, causing her to gasp and pull away from the kiss. Randvi leaned down to place open mouthed kisses on Eivor’s neck, while her hand teased her inner thigh. Eivor’s hips raised impatiently, but she let out a broken whimper when Randvi bit down gently her neck.

“Always so eager to tease, yet so impatient when it’s your turn.” Randvi said, her voice low. She dipped her hand between Eivor’s legs. “Lucky for you, I’m impatient today as well.”

Randvi leaned in to capture Eivor’s lips, swelling the loud moan that left her as Randvi finally began to touch her. She was so _so_ wet and Randvi loved it. Knowing that she could excite this kind of desire in Eivor was electrifying. She slipped two fingers in easily and Eivor’s back arched, her hips pressing insistently against Randvi’s hand. Randvi knew she was close already, could feel it in the way Eivor tensed and the way her breathing changed. She shifted and pushed Eivor’s tunic up, exposing her chest, and leaned down to tease a nipple with her tongue. Eivor’s hand flew to the back of her head, keeping her there. She hummed in delight, and concentrated on timing the swipes of her tongue with the motions of her fingers.

“ _Randvi_ ,” Eivor gasped, her voice wrecked. “Harder, _please_.”

Randvi was all too happy to oblige, adding a curl to her fingers with every motion. Eivor ran her nails down Randvi’s back, the other hand flying up to grasp the headboard. She was gasping praises and curses and Randvi watched transfixed as Eivor finally tensed, arched her back, and let out a breathy moan. Randvi kept the steady movement of her hand up until Eivor finally calmed down, and then brought her fingers to her mouth, humming pleasantly as she licked them clean.

“If my letters inspire that sort of desire in you,” Eivor said eventually, “Then I shall endeavor to write more often.”

Randvi laughed and settled against her chest. “ _You_ inspire that sort of desire in me, Eivor. Though, I would not say no to you writing to me more often.”

Eivor kissed her gently, and Randvi sighed happily when she pulled away. “It’s good to be home. England is beautiful, but I’ve been missing Ravensthorpe too much lately. Rather, missing you.”

“It’s not the same here when you’re gone.” Randvi confessed. “But I am always delighted when your longship returns, and for however long it stays.”

Eivor hummed in acquiescence and pulled her closer. Randvi felt that for the time being, until she had to get out of Eivor’s room lest they be caught (though she had the feeling that everyone knew already), there was no place she’d rather be.

Sunin cawed high above, dogs barked and children laughed outside. _This is home_ , Randvi thought, _this is where we belong_.


	2. you know how to make me watch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eivor waits restlessly for Randvi's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...since I haven't finished this game yet and my knowledge of the ending is limited, I'm going to go ahead and say this is canon divergent. It's in a world where Randvi and Eivor are together, and it's simply understood in the Clan that that's how it is now. No one else is really even in this anyway. I've also taken liberties with Randvi's family and what not. 
> 
> I was going to post this as a separate work, but honestly it just seemed more natural as a second chapter to she means everything to me. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Title is from "Bathwater" by WESLEE

_Eivor,_

_The journey home was far different than the journey to England. When we left home, I felt adventure crawling through my chest. Now, sitting in the bitter cold on this ship, I feel nothing but trepidation. I have no idea why I was called back here, and in what is not my proudest moment, I do not wish to find out. It is not as though I am a coward. I will face whatever it is I was summoned for with courage._

_The reality that floods my mind is that I simply do not wish to be here._

_Perhaps I will tell you everything when I return. Perhaps I will decide not to. I do not know which will be the case, but in the event that I decide not to, please do not think it because I do not trust you. It will likely be because I am too angry to even put words to my emotions._

_I wonder if it is a cliché to wish for a powerful drengr to keep me warm in the chill I face. I am capable of warming myself, and yet I wish you were here to warm me. There are times when all I need is your eyes on me and I feel enough heat to bear the cold without a cloak. In the dead of the night, I selfishly wish for your hands and your body to fight off the cold that has seeped into my bones. My hands are simply not enough now that I know what yours feel like. I am no poet, but know that I long for you, Eivor. Thoughts of you often invade my mind._

_I do not know when I will return to Ravensthorpe, so please, my love, do not write back. No one here knows of the situation at home. It pains me to tell you that, but if you feel the need, place it in the box in my room. You know where the key is._

_Randvi_

Eivor sighed and folded the letter back up before placing it in her private letter box. Randvi had been gone for nearly three weeks now, and she was beginning to worry. She figured that Randvi must have written the letter almost immediately upon returning to Norway. In the time since Randvi had been gone, Eivor had gone exploring, gone on two raids, and sat as idly as her ever in motion mind would allow. It was not enough to quell the sense of dread that coursed through her.

What could have possibly called her back to Norway? Eivor knew that both of Randvi’s parents had passed three winters ago, and as far as she could remember, Randvi’s sister was insisting on becoming a drengr, not a diplomat.

That didn’t leave many other positive options for the journey.

Eivor groaned in frustration and paced the length of her room. Is this how Randvi felt whenever she was away securing an alliance or on a raid? The wait was unbearable. Eivor didn’t know what to do with herself, and she felt as though she was running out of things that she _could_ do. She threw herself unceremoniously down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the letter that she knew she had nearly memorized after reading it nearly everyday since she’d received it.

She wished to take all discomfort from Randvi. If looking at her warmed her, then Eivor would look endlessly. It was not hard to etch heat into her gaze when looking at Randvi, as seeing her always ignited something deep within her soul. Eivor missed the way Randvi would curl into her embrace, as if even in England’s moderate climate, she was seeking warmth. Images flooded her mind of Randvi alone in the guest room of the long-house, her hand between her legs, sweat rolling down her chest, fighting not to cry out. Eivor swallowed a whimper and felt her own hand tracing down her clothed chest before she remembered that her door was open.

With a sigh, she sat up, and saw that Chewy had curled up outside her door. She smiled fondly and walked over to the large wolf.

“Chewy, what say you we go hunting?” She knelt down and pet her companion gently.

———————

Thankfully, it took no more than two days before a familiar horn sounded in the distance. Eivor was deep in conversation with Gunnar in the longhouse when she heard the noise. Her head jerked towards the entrance to the building and Gunnar laughed.

“You are like a love-sick puppy, Wolf-Kissed.” He said, teasingly. “Go to her. We can finish this discussion tomorrow.”

Eivor clasped his forearm and grinned. “Thank you, Gunnar.”

“Just don’t keep the whole village up tonight with your reunion!” He called after her as she made her way out of the longhouse.

Eivor turned to give him a crude gesture but was grinning nonetheless. Then, she raced down to the docks. Normally she would have walked casually, but there was no point in denying the elation she felt that Randvi was home. Everyone in Ravensthorpe knew, and none of them batted an eyelash at the childlike delight Evior showed in Randvi being home. If anything, they cleared a path for her more readily than usual.

Randvi stood aboard the longship, her hair windblown, her eyes alight. Eivor stood rooted to the dock, anticipation thrumming through her veins as she waited for the ship to dock, and for everyone to unload. And finally, _finally_ , Randvi was stepping off the ship and headed towards her. They locked eyes and in that moment, there was no one else there as far as Eivor was concerned. All that mattered was Randvi.

In the blink of an eye, they were standing in front of each other. The air stood still for moment, until Eivor grasped the sides of Randvi’s face to draw her in for a long kiss. She tasted like salt and wind and Eivor drank it in greedily. Randvi grasped her hips and she knew that they had to stop before it got to be too much. Cheers arose from the crowd and Eivor reluctantly pulled away.

“Welcome home, my love.” Eivor smiled.

Randvi’s answering smile was dazzling. “It is wonderful to once again walk on these shores. I have much to tell you.”

“And I want you to regale me with the details.” Eivor took Randvi’s hand in hers. “Come,let’s talk in the longhouse.”

——————————

“It turns out my sister was with child, and the birth was imminent.” Randvi said upon them entering Eivor’s room. She shut the door behind her. “She requested that I be there, and aide her until her husband returned. Except no one thought to include that information in the summons I received. I was truly a nervous wreck for the whole journey to Norway.”

“That is wonderful news.” Eivor smiled, relieved that nothing had gone wrong. “And all is well with your sister and the baby? There were no complications, I hope?”

Randvi shook her head. “The Gods smiled upon her. The baby is healthy and so is my sister. Though, she is ready to get back to training.”

“I know that if I had to carry a child for nearly three seasons, I too would be impatient to once again pick up my axe.” Eivor removed her cloak.

“As if you would put it down in the first place,” Randvi teased, removing her own cloak. She fixed her gaze on Eivor. “Though, I did wish you were there to see the joy the occasion brought about.”

Eivor grinned and stepped closer. “And you wish that I had been there to warm you.”

The blush that spread across Randvi’s face nearly matched her hair and Eivor found that it was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen.

“Yes, well.” Randvi was clearly trying to hide her embarrassment and Eivor found it endearing. “Am I not allowed to indulge in a fantasy?”

Eivor laughed lightly. She brought her hand up to Randvi’s cheek and she instinctively stepped closer. “It doesn’t have to be a fantasy now. I am here, and real in front of you, and I have been aching to touch you for weeks.”

Randvi let out a small whimper and leaned up to close the distance between them. Eivor felt anticipation settle in her bones, as though this kiss was a continuation of the one she’d drawn Randvi into when she had first gotten off the longship. Eivor moved her hand to tangle in Randvi’s loosened braid and brought the other to rest at her hip, drawing her closer. The metal on their armor clinked lightly, reminding Eivor that they had many layers to go before they could be together, but right now she simply wanted to drink the taste of Randvi’s lips.

Eivor regretted having to separate from Randvi, but her lungs had burned with the need for air. She took in the sight before her, Randvi’s skin flushed and her chest heaving. It was beautiful, and she couldn’t resist diving in for another kiss, this time pushing impatiently at her clothing. They only separated to pull the outer layer of Randvi’s armor above her head.

“You said,” Randvi said breathlessly, her hands pulling at Eivor’s clothing, “you said I could watch you whenever I wanted. That all I had to do was ask.”

Eivor hummed in acknowledgement.

“I’m asking.”

Eivor pulled back slightly and was taken by the expression on Randvi’s face. Her eyes were dark, searching, and almost desperate. There was hunger there, too, and Eivor knew it was reflected in her own gaze. She brought her hand up to Randvi’s face and traced her bottom lip with her thumb. Randvi’s eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips. Eivor leaned down for a slow, open-mouthed kiss, before pulling away.

“Where do you want me?” Eivor asked, her tone teasing.

“Show me what you do while I’m gone.” Randvi closed her eyes. “I’ve thought about it more often than I’d care to admit.”

Eivor grinned and dropped kisses along Randvi’s neck, before stepping away towards the bed.

“So have I.” She undid her pants and allowed them to slip down her legs. “In fact, not two days ago I almost put on a show for all who entered the longhouse because I was so consumed by thoughts of you.”

She watched Randvi’s breath catch at the thought. Eivor sat down on the bed and held her hand out for Randvi to take, bringing her to the side of the bed. As Randvi sat, Eivor laid down, their hands still intertwined.

“Tell me what you thought of.” Randvi whispered. “Tell me everything.”

“Some days, I would think of nothing more than kissing you for hours on end,” Eivor started trailing her free hand along her collar bone. “Of how you make the most beautiful noise when I kiss just the right spot on your neck. There were other days, though, where I would dream of touching you until you beg me for release, of spending the evening with my face between your legs. Those were the nights where I would try the hardest not to make a sound. But it was never enough. I…”

“You what?” Randvi asked.

Eivor opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Instead, she traced her hand across her breast, gasping as her fingertips brushed across her nipple. She toyed with it for a few moments, rolling it and soothing it. She felt Randvi’s eyes on her, burning heat into her skin as she watched. She licked her lips, conjuring the images she had just painted in her mind. Her hand drifted down her stomach, ghosting across the skin, heightening her awareness. One of her legs drew up as she neared her center. She dragged her fingers up and down her inner thigh, feeling her muscles tense and release in anticipation.

“I have not found proper release in weeks.” Eivor finally admitted, closing her eyes. She brought her hand between her legs and sighed. “But I know that it will not take long, now.”

She kept her touches light at first, despite the wetness that had already gathered. At the first touch of her fingers on her clit, she whimpered, and heard Randvi’s answering hitched breath. She opened her eyes to find Randvi’s and her heart nearly stopped. Randvi was looking at her with such intensity that it sent a rush of heat down to her core and a moan escaped her throat before she could even process that it was happening. Eivor slipped a finger inside herself then, her back arching slightly.

“A sight to behold,” Randvi whispered, and Eivor felt a shiver down her spine. “Do you know what I thought of while I was away, Eivor?”

Eivor could only shake her head no, her mind focused only on the pleasure building between her legs and Randvi’s soft voice. She added another finger and pushed her hips insistently against her hand.

“I thought of you laid out like this, touching yourself as you do now. How that image pushed me over the edge so many times.” Randvi leaned down and spoke lowly in Eivor’s ear. “I thought of you sitting on my face as I did on yours. I want to _drown_ in you, Eivor.”

“Gods, _Randvi_ ,” Eivor moaned, freeing her other hand from Randvi’s to draw circles on her clit. “ _Please_.”

Randvi placed open mouthed kisses down Eivor’s neck, stopping only to pull the skin gently between her teeth, sucking gently. Eivor gasped, the extra sensation nearly sending her over the edge. She rolled her hips roughly and pushed her fingers deeper, suddenly desperate for more. She was nearing the edge, her body tensing in anticipation.

“Would you like that?” Randvi murmured against the skin of her neck, the vibration making Eivor dizzy with want.

“ _Yes_ ,” She gasped out.

It was all nearly too much, Randvi whispering praise into her ear while her hands worked between her legs. Eivor knew she would tumble over soon and she _needed_ it, she _craved_ it. It had been so long since her release was satisfying, and she felt that this one would leave her breathless. She drew up images of the promise Randvi had made, thinking of what it would look like to hover over Randvi’s face before feeling her mouth on her. Of what Randvi would look like. Would she look as delighted as Eivor had felt when she had done the same for her?

The thought of Randvi looking at her that way sent her over the edge with a sharp cry, her hips pushing insistently against her hand. Her breaths came out in gasps, her legs tensed and her back arched. Pleasure coursed through her veins, starting as a beautiful ache between her legs and radiating outwards. Gently, she pulled her hands from between her legs and stifled a whimper at the loss of contact. She felt Randvi grab her hand and as she opened her eyes, she watched as Randvi took her fingers into her mouth.

Eivor felt herself getting wet again at the sight, despite having finished mere seconds ago. She gazed at the sight, ready to pull Randvi to her and ravish her so thoroughly that she wouldn’t walk quite straight the next morning. Randvi released her fingers with a smug smile, and Eivor immediately pulled her down for a heated kiss.

“You were beautiful, love.” Randvi whispered against her lips. “Thank you for letting me see you like that.”

Eivor could only nod, too blissed out to even think about speaking. She reached silently for Randvi, tracing her hand down Randvi’s chest to slip between her legs. They both moaned when Eivor touched her. She was slick with desire, and Eivor was thrilled to be able to touch her again. Randvi’s eyes slipped shut, her breathing coming out in short puffs.

A short time later, Eivor had Randvi on her back, her fingers moving skillfully between Randvi’s legs. Randvi was whimpering and pleading and Eivor was more than happy to oblige, adding a curl to her fingers, and acquiescing when Randvi gasped _harder_.

Randvi came soon after, raking her nails down Eivor’s back and drawing her down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Evior relished in the stinging marks on her back, and the feeling of Randvi coming undone around her. It was something she knew she’d never tire of.

As they settled into bed, Eivor pulled Randvi close and breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally back and in her arms again. Sleep pulled her under quickly after they got comfortable, limbs tangled under the warm furs. Just before she succumbed to the waves of comfortable darkness, though, Eivor heard Randvi’s whispered _I love you_.


End file.
